Strangers in the Night
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When Blythe hears a strange noise in the night, Sunil volunteers to investigate...But is it what they expected? Based on a Flintstone Kids episode.


**This story is based on an episode of Dino's Dilemmas from the Flintstone Kids, entitled, "The Terror Within." Please enjoy!**

It's a peaceable night in Downtown City. Inside the littlest pet shop, Blythe Baxter is soundly asleep in her bed when she suddenly hears a series of thumps, scuffles, and crashes coming from downstairs. Blythe quickly wakes up and begins shuddering with fear. "S-something strange is going on downstairs. I'd better warn Mrs. Twombly and the pets!"

Blythe quickly hurries into Mrs. Twombly's bedroom calling, "Mrs. T! Mrs. T!" Upon this, Mrs. Twombly slowly wakes up. "Goodness, is something wrong, Blythe Dear?" she yawns.

"I heard a strange noise downstairs," Blythe replies urgently. "It might be a burglar!"

"Oh, please don't worry, Blythe Dear," the pet shop owner replies consolingly. "It's probably just the wind." No sooner has she said this, however, when she hears a loud crash, which causes her to shudder. "Oh gracious, I think I may have been mistaken!"

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better find the pets and investigate!" Blythe says.

"Good idea, Dear." Mrs. Twombly replies, upon which she and Blythe quickly hurry downstairs.

Blythe enters the playroom to find the pets sleeping peacefully in their beds. "Guys." she whispers, upon which the pets slowly wake up. "Uhm...Blythe, is that you?" Penny Ling, who's wearing pink silk pajamas, says groggily.

"Is something wrong?" Vinnie Terrio, who's clad in blue pajamas with a music note design, inquires with concern.

"Well, Mrs. T. and I heard a mysterious noise," Blythe replies. "We wonder if it might be a burglar."

"Noise?" Russel, who's clad in green pajamas, echoes curiously. Just then, the pets hear a loud thump, which causes them to leap up into the tree in the middle of the room and shiver. "I-I-I see what you mean, Blythe." Russel stammers in reply.

"M-m-m-maybe it's a _werewolf_!" Vinnie exclaims fearfully. Zoe, who's clad in sparkly black pajamas, shoots an incredulous look at him. "A werewolf, Vinnie? Really?"

"Well, it could happen." the green lizard replies. Zoe's only reply is a blank stare.

"Can you come with us to investigate, please?" Blythe inquires. "Sure thing, Blythe." the pets reply, upon which the group then sets off to find Mrs. Twombly.

The group, led by Mrs. Twombly, who's holding a flashlight, wander through the darkened hall ways, looking for any sign of what might be causing the noise. Just then, Mrs. Twombly heas a crash from the supply room. "It's coming from here!" she exclaims, shining her flashlight toward the door. "I'll take a look inside."

"Oh, please be careful, Mrs. T." a concerned Blythe calls.

"Please don't worry, Dearie, I shall." Mrs. Twombly replies as she traipses over to the door. As she peeks inside and shines her flashlight around the room, the pet shop owner notes with perplexity, "Now that's strange...there's no one in here." No sooner has she closed the door, however, when she and the others hear another crash. A determined look crosses the pet store owner's face. "Looks like I'll need to take matters into my own hands." She begins to open the door again.

"No, Mrs. T., please!" Blythe calls urgently. "That burglar might be too dangerous for one person to deal with!" Upon hearing this, the pets exchange thoughtful looks. "Well say," Russel pipes up. "Perhaps we could help."

A worried look crosses Blythe's face. "Are you sure? It might be too dangerous?"

"Please don't worry, Blythe," Minka, who's clad in purple pajamas with a paintbrush design, replies consolingly. "We know how to hold our own in tough situations." Blythe is still very concerned, but says, "Well...okay."

"Now, let's see," Russel muses. "Which one of us should go?"

"Hmm..." The pets muse about this for all of a second, before Sunil, who's wearing dark indigo pajamas with a playing card design, replies, "I volunteer." Surprised at the blue mongoose's willingness, Russel replies, "Are you sure about this, Sunil?"

"Yes indeed," Sunil replies. "I will teach that burglar not to mess with the Littlest Pet Shop!" The group exchanges concerned looks; a still unsure Russel replies, "Well, okay, but please be careful. We don't really know what we're dealing with."

"Do not worry, my friends, my kind are very skilled at battling poisonous cobras, so a burglar shouldn't be a concern." the blue mongoose replies confidently. Russel hands Sunil a flashlight, upon which the blue mongoose enters the supply room.

As he slowly closes the door behind him, a disconcerted look crosses Sunil's face. _Oh, why did I ever put on such a facade? _he thinks. _I don't even know what I'm getting myself into! _The blue mongoose slowly shines the flashlight around the room. "Hello? Is anyone here? Somebody?Anybody?...Nobody?"

When he hears no reply, Sunil tremblingly traipses further into the room, looking all around him as he goes. Suddenly, a huge shadow spreads across the wall! "YEEP!" Terrified, the blue mongoose dashes away and ends up crashing headlong into a shelf. _CRASH! _From by the open back door, a small grey mouse, the owner of the shadow, giggles at this, then runs off. As he slowly picks himself up, Sunil grumbles, "Wiseguy."

Hearing the crash from the other side, a concerned Blythe calls, "Sunil? Are you okay?" When she hear no answer, she worriedly turns to the rest of the group. "No answer...I hope he isn't hurt." The pets exchange concerned looks with each other.

From inside the supply room, Sunil scans the room with his flashlight, looking for any sign of the evasive intruder. Hearing a squeaking sound above him, Sunil looks up to see the mouse about to push a large, heavy toolbox down from a high shelf. As the toolbox reaches the edge, Sunil quickly dodges; the toolbox hits the ground with a resounding _CRASHH! _From the other side of the door, the group cringes at the sound.

The blue mongoose scowls at the mouse from the ground. "You think you're so smart? We'll I'll teach you a thing or two!" He then quickly hops up to the shelf, via a stack of boxes below. "Eeek!" the mouse squeals as he takes off at a clip with Sunil in hot pursuit. As Sunil chases the mouse along the shelf, he knocks several items down, hitting the ground with a _KSSH! CLANNNG! WHUMMP! THUD! CRUNCH! _From the other side of the door, the group winces at the noise.

As he reaches the end of the shelf, the mouse takes a diving leap toward the ground; Sunil leaps after him, but miscalculates and goes zinging toward the curtains of a nearby window, getting tangled up in them and toppling to the ground; the mouse chuckles derisively at this. Looking at the curtains wrapped around him, Sunil's mind races. He quickly tosses the curtains over his head, then advances on the mouse menacingly, with his paws outstretched. "Booooooo! Booooo!" The mouse squeals in fright and dashes through the back door and into the night.

Meanwhile, from the other side of the door, the group listens intently for any sign that Sunil might be okay, but unfortunately hear nothing. "Oh dear," Mrs. Twombly says worriedly. "There's no sign of him!" Tears begin to well up in Blythe and the pets' eyes. "Poor Sunil," Blythe weeps. "He never stood a chance!"

"My poor friend." Vinnie whimpers.

"I never should have let him go in there." Russel says sadly.

Just then, the door slowly opens and the group turns to see the blue mongoose standing in front of them. "Sunil!" Blythe gasps elatedly. "You're okay!" She quickly scoops her little friend up and embraces him in a big hug while the other pets cheer happily and hop up and down.

"Oh, we're so happy to see that you're safe, Sunil Dear," Mrs. Twombly notes. "If I may please ask, though, whatever happened to the burglar?" Sunil promptly crouches down, scrunches his paws up under his chin, and begins scampering in place, squealing, "Meep, meep!" Mrs. Twombly looks at him thoughtfully, "Oh, so the burglar came in as quietly as a mouse?" Sunil then springs up with a shocked look on his face, frantically whips his arms around in the air and kicks his legs, then begins running in place. "But when he saw you, he panicked and ran away. In other words, you made him as scared as a mouse, then he ran away?" The blue mongoose gives a small shrug.

Mrs. Twombly happily embraces Sunil in a big hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Sunil Darling, you're a hero! Tomorrow I'll make you a special batch of blueberry pancakes for breakfast." The blue mongoose gives a small, contented sigh. As she looks over to him, Blythe gives Sunil a small wink, upon which he winks twice in response. She had figured out his secret, but wouldn't tell. "That's my Sunil." Blythe sighs.

**The end.**

oice Cast

Mrs. Anna Twombly-Kathleen Barr

Blythe Baxter-Ashleigh Ball

Zoe Trent-Nicole Oliver

Zoe Singing-Kylee Epp

Pepper Mildred Clark-Tabitha St. Germain

Vinnie Alfonso Terrio-Kyle Rideout

Minka Mark-Kira Tozer

Sunil Nevla/Mouse-Peter New

Penny Ling-Jocelyn Loewen

Russel Ferguson-Sam Vincent


End file.
